


Polyship Week drabbles

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Alias (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: AU, Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Break Up, Characters play D&D, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompts, polyshipweek, rainbow road trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Tumblr drabbles, I wrote for polyship week.Yo.





	1. Better Together - JessLukeDanny fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/gifts), [Emanationman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanationman/gifts).



Jessica sighed, getting up from the kingsized bed, as she expected the piles of clothes were still growing and neither of her men was giving in on picking them up. She wouldn’t either. If she had to place bets between Luke and Danny it would be hard. Probaly, it would be Luke, who was going to clean up. Even if it was out of pure boredom. At least someone had made breakfast already, she could tell by the lingering scent of egg and bacon in the air. How long had she slept? She was out with Carol last night and it had been lots of talking and drinking.  
She frowned and walked into their livingroom to find her husband and their boyfriend cuddled up on the couch, Luke lazily running a hand through Danny’s hair. Danny’s eyes were closed, as if he was dozed off but Luke’s gaze was immediatly on her, probably heard her step despite her socks and that creaking plank in the floor having been fixed.

“Come here.”, Luke smiled.

“Yeah.”, Danny mumbled without opening his eyes, so much for him being asleep.

“It’s my apartment too. Don’t have to invite me anywhere…But I choose to sit there now, so yeah…”

Luke smiled, “Sure.”

Jess walked over, gently shoving Danny’s head aside, so that she could sit in Luke’s lap.

“My spot.”, Danny protested quietly, finally opening his eyes.

Jess wiggled on Luke’s lap, which was surprisingly comfy for a man with bulletproof skin, not breaking eyecontact with Danny, “I was first.”

“Bullshit.”

“Sh!”, Luke hushed him, gazing towards Dani’s room.

“Fiddle-Faddle.”, Danny corrected himself and rolled his eyes, before leaning over against both Jess and Luke, “I knew him _looooong_ before you did.”

“Well, I put a ring on it.”

“Guys.”, Luke said, “I’m like right here.”

“It wouldn’t have been legal for me back then.”, Danny muttered quietly.

Jess chuckled and pressed a kiss into blonde hair, as Luke tightened his grip on her.  She loved this the most about the way, their relationship had developed, the cuddling and bantering together. In the beginning, she hadn’t been sure about all of this but Danny had been in a bad place and Luke had suffered too. Convincing them to admit their feelings after years of pinning had done wonders and she, who had never thought to love even one person unconditionally was now loving three of them.

Speaking of… She heard the sound of a door opening and Dani waggled into the room, her steps still a little shaky but she was getting a hang of it.

“Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Danny!”

“Hey, little princess.”, Luke smiled at their daughter.

“I dreamt, that I was a mermaid.”

“A mermaid?!”, Danny said excited, as he slid from their laps and onto the ground.

“Yes!”

“Well, maybe, you are one.”

“Really?”, her eyes became big.

“Yeah…?”, Luke said, tilting his head and looking at Danny.

“Well, we’d have to go to a pool today to find out… Ask Jess.”

Jess rolled her eyes, “J-E-R-K.”, she spelled out.

“Our kid is not a dog.”, Luke chuckled.

“We should get a dog!”, Danny said loudly and Dani screamed in excitement.

“No!”, Luke and Jess said in unison and for a moment, all three adults smiled at each other.

Yes, they were  a mess. But Jess wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	2. Shattered- Jess/Luke/Danny angst

Danny set the plates and forks down on the table, when he realised, that he wasn’t just preparing the stupid glass table for him but for Jess, Luke and Dani too. Only, that this wasn’t the rundown wodden table in their apartment in Harlem. This wasn’t the table with pencil scratches from Danielle on them or that stain from the one time, Luke had spilled beer. Not the table, they had sex on countless times. This was _his_ stupid table, in _his_ stupid apartment, where he hadn’t been in months. Where he had to be from now on.

* * *

_“We should make a vacation.”, Luke sat down on the table, looking at Danny and Jess on the couch.  
_

_“Like a family vacation?”, Danny smiled excited, he’d pushed this idea for a while now, but neither Luke nor Jess seemed to be the type to really leave New York.  
_

_“Yeah, I mean, the beach or something.”, Luke shrugged.  
_

_“Disneyland.”, Jess said, looking at Dani, who was playing in the corner, “You’d like that, right?”  
_

_Danny shifted nervously on his seat, the conversation wasn’t going in a direction he liked._

_“Yes, I love Disneyland!”  
_

_“We’ve never been honey.”, Luke smiled softly.  
_

_Danny cleared his throat, “I’d like the beach, I mean we can swim and all…”, he rambled._

_“No, uncle Danny took me!”, Dani sing sanged and looked proud at Danny. Shit.  
_

_“You did what?”, Jess asked  
_

_“While you were visiting your mother. We saw a commercial at TV and Dani asked me and I said, why not?”  
_

_“Why not?”, Luke put his hands on his hips.  
_

_“Yeah, I… I’ve never been and…–”  
_

_“And you thought, you could just take **our** daughter there for the first time,without her **parents**?”,Jess said, her eyes turned into slits.  
_

_“I…I…I just–”, Danny stuttered, as the sentence echoed in his head, “Your daughter, without her parents…?”, he asked quietly. He was her father too, Luke and Jess had told him that. She may call him uncle but he was an equal to them. At least, they said that. But who was he kidding. Jess and Luke were married, Dani was their kid, he was just there… He was a mess, they invited into their relationship out of pity. What had he ever done? Screwed up an engagement with a wonderful woman, who he had been not over for years.  
_

_“Danny…”, Luke said quietly, he was realising it earlier. He always did, when it came to Danny. He was his best friend of course he was… His best friend, who was he kidding?  
_

_“I’m,…I’m going home.”, Danny said leaving the apartment, hearing Dani cry in the back of the room._


	3. Rainbow- Ward/Malcolm/Foggy silly

Ward set his controller down on the table and looked at his boyfriends, continuing to race along the rainbow road, which Malcolm had choosen because it was ‘almost as gay, as them’. Ward sucked at Mario kart and was behind hopelessly. He prefered watching his boyfriends play and rival each other.

“Ward, what the hell?”, Malcolm asked. 

“What, I’m behind, and you two want to win.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “You can still influence the rest of the race with items, dude.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!”, the two said at the same time.

Ward rolled his eyes and picked up his controller.

“I’ll buy you dinner, if you throw a banana at Foggy, when he comes up behind you to overlap you.”

“Dude, I’m rich.”, Ward laughed.

“Right, I’ll give you a blowjob, if you knock Mal out.”, Foggy said, without looking away from the screen.

“You know, this doesn’t work with me.”

“Mal, I give you a blowjob, if you let me win.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”, Malcolm asked.

“Do I have to explain?”

“I mean, in winning when I let you.”

Ward laughed at the two, when he saw them come up behind him on his screen. He had a blue shell, not sure, what it did. He quickly activated it and it flew away. When Malcolm and Foggy were right next to him, the shell returned and crashed down at Malcolm, who was in the lead. However the blast knocked all three of them off of the rainbow bridge.

“WARD!”, Foggy yelled.

“I fucking hate you!”, Malcolm jumped at him, starting a tickle fight.

Ward laughed and curled himself up into a giggling mess, “No! Stop!”

Foggy joined the two, “You ruined our face.”

“It’s…just…a game.”, Ward said between laughs.

“Still fuck you.”, Malcolm said, before quickly pressing a kiss against his neck and pushing him into the cushions.


	4. I know dragons- Jess/Luke/Danny silly

Luke looked between his wife and boyfriend and then towards Matt, who was holding a braille edition of a D&D guide. They were standing in front of a cave, some orcs guarding the entrance. Luke was playing, Sir. Lukealot (yes, Danny’s idea) a strong knight with heavy plated armor and a huge ass sword. Danny Kai’ an elf that was, of course, good in hand to hand combat and fast as hell. Jess was playing a warrior called Jess Daniels, that was good at talking and convincing others.

“How do we do this?”, Danny asked.

“I suggest, we run in and kick ass.”, Jess smirked.

“Okay.”, Luke said, looking at Matt, “We attack.”

Several rolls of the dices later, they had slain the orcs with barley any effort and no significant injuries on their side. 

“Okay, now we…”, Luke started.

“I loot.”, Jess said quickly.

“I hate you.”, Danny glared at her.

Matt chuckled, “Okay, you find a small bag with mysterious stones inside and an unknown potion.”

“But I’m sure,you share, Jess right?”

“Maybe, my noble Sir Lukealot.”, Jess smirked and looked at Danny, “Kai’ do you still have that keg of beer?”

“Yeah.”

“We can trade.”

“Funny.”, Danny smirked, “But, I think, we should share among the group, right Sir Lukealot?”

“Yes.”

Jess shrugged and looked at Matt, “What does the cave look like, now that we are closer?”

“Dark.”

“Wow. Thanks.”, Luke shook his head.

“I suggest, we go in.” Danny said quickly.

“No!”

“Come on, we know how this will go. We fight half an hour and then storm in anyway.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “Danny, no.”

Danny looked at Matt, “I go in. FOR KU’N LU’N!”

“Danny!”, Luke sighed, “I can’t let this idiot go in alone, so I follow.”

Jess rolled her eyes, “Me too.”

Matt looked between them, “You face a giant dragon in the dark.”

Danny jumped on his chair, excited, “Leave it to me, leave it to me!”

“Danny, that ain’t Ku’n Lu’n!”, Luke muttered.

Matt smirked, “The dragon spits fire at you. 500 damage.”

“Well great, Danny. You roasted us all.”, Jess tilted her head.


	5. E.T. -Ward/Malcolm/Foggy au

When Malcolm had come to earth from Xandar, he hadn’t imagined this. To fall in love with not one but two earthlings, especially, since earth was similar to xandar a primary monogamous planet. But he was happy here. Studying humans was interesting and he felt like he fit in nicley. The interferior technic had taken some time getting used to but it was all fine. His camouflage as a human hadn’t failed once in the ten years.

Malcolm sighed and continued cutting the onions, snacking a small piece of it. He liked the sweet taste of it, he quickly poored it to the chocolate. Suddenly, his knife slipped and he cut himself in the finger, green blood leaking from it. He looked at Foggy next to him and Ward at the table. 

“What is this.”, Foggy asked.

“Some of the jello.”, Malcolm said quickly.

“Oh.”

“Smells delicious.”, Ward said from the table.

Foggy leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, Malcolm was always baffled by the his cheerfulness despite not having slept for 60 hours. Foggy always said, that he was exceptional that way. That was true. Malcolm knew, that humans usually weren’t capable of this but he also knew, that humans believed for every rule to have an exception.

Malcolm froze, looking at his hand, the cut had caused some of his camouflage to dissolve around the wound. Green skin was showing. And Foggy… he was staring at it, “Mal…”

“I’m… sick.”, Malcolm said quickly, thinking, if there was any human disease, that could cause green skin.

Foggy stared at him and for a moment, his skin flashed blue, “It’s okay, me too.”, he whispered.

Malcolm was frozen. One of his boyfriends was a Dysterian?

Behind them, Ward started to sniff in the air, he had an exceptional nose, “Is this…?”, he asked, as he tilted his head.

“What is it, honey?”, Foggy asked quickly.

“You smell…”, Ward said, “Like… funny.”

Malcolm looked between them, didn’t Dysterians in their natural for emit a scent that was drawing in Lamarusians?

“Ward…? Are you a Lamarusian?”

Foggy froze, “We suck at investigating humans, don’t we?”

 

_The cooking is funny, because they have different taste than humans and fail in that regard as passing as a human._


	6. Spy - Jess/Luke/Danny au

Jess looked at her husband and their boyfriend over the table, she was tired, work had stressed her today. She had to follow a lead, that was related to some chinese spy. Nervously,she shoved some of her veggies around on the plate. Sad thing was, that all of her work had been for nothing. She hadn’t found the guy.

“You tired?”, Luke asked.

“Yeah, yeah…”, she looked at them.

“I can make you guys tea, we can go to bed?”, Danny said playing with his wine glass.

“Sounds like a suggestion, babe.”, Luke pressed a kiss into Danny’s blonde curls.

Jess smiled weakly, “You guys go ahead.”

Luke nodded and took Danny by the hand, “Don’t wait up on me.”, Jess smiled, watching them go upstairs.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone from her pocket. It had vibrated just seconds ago and she was sure, it must be work. Trish had sent her a text with a picture of the spy. They had found a lead during an interrogation. Quickly, Jess touched the link and froze.

Danny.

This couldn’t be. It must be a picture, she’d saved on her phone. A joke. Danny couldn’t be a spy, not jokey, childish Danny. He wasn’t chinese. He was white, with blonde hair and ridiciously blue eyes. He was the poster child of the American surfer boy.

But if this was the truth… she had to arrest him. Jess took a shuddery breath, she walked towards the staircase and grabbed her gun from her purse, “Boys?”

She walked up the stairs slowly, pushing the bedroom door open, how should she explain this to Luke?

How could she handle arresting their boyfriend?

Danny and Luke were making out on the bed, Danny’s shirt already off, Luke licking Danny’s weird tattoo. Maybe, it was some chinese gang thing. The thought quickly crossed her mind.

“Luke, babe. Move aside.”, Jess said lowly, gun behind her back.

“You wanna have hi–”, Luke stopped, seeing the gun.

“CIA.”, Jess whispered weakly.

For a moment, Jess met eyes with Danny and a moment too long, she was frozen. Danny rolled off the bed and reemerged with a gun, undoing the saftey. Jess had never seen him like this, actually looking threatening.

She looked back towards Luke, “I can explai–”

He was holding a gun too, “MI6 what is going on here.”, he was changing between aiming at Jess and Danny.


	7. I still have Cd's - Ward/Malcolm/Foggy free/au

Foggy looked at the disc in his hand, “City defenders.”, he saw his boyfriends, a blonde, a black guy and a girl on the cover. He had no idea, Malcolm and Ward were in a band. A fairly new and popular one on top of it.

He wasn’t really uptodate with new music. He was stuck up in his law study and rock wasn’t good to learn to. But he was nothing if not curious. He wanted to hear his boyfriends sing.

He realised, that his hands were shivering, when he put the CD in the player. Yes, he was old fashioned like that. He liked to own his music. He collected CD’s since childhood and wouldn’t let streaming ruin this hobby.

He pressed play and listened to the song. Vocals was mostly the girl but Malcolm had some parts too. He knew Ward played the bass and he focused on listening to these parts. Ward on the bass and Malcolm’s silent vocals.

It was nice. Malcolm’s voice was cute and Ward was talented. And they sang about love.

Unsual love. Foggy blushed at that. The song had been written shortly after they met and he liked to think, it was about him.

Well, them.

Foggy sighed and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes to focus on the music alone. Suddenly, Malcolm’s vocals got louder, Foggy smiled and hummed along, singsanging a bit.

Suddenly, he felt hands around his waist.

“Ah!”

Malcolm jumped down on him followed by Ward.

Malcolm had sung live for him. Cute.

“You like it babe?”, Ward asked.

“I love it.”


	8. That damn library - Jess/Luke/Danny free/au

Danny looked at the papers in front of him and let out a desperate breath. He wasn’t sure, how he was going to handle this. It was all to much the last few weeks were a mess. Harold had thrown tantrums again and he had no way to focus on school, but the finals were mercyless.

“You need to take a closer look at that.”, Jess said, handing him a paper, where she’d summed the most important points up.

Danny smiled at her and Luke, they’d been sitting here in the library for about three hours, despite Luke and Jess being in a higher class, than him. They had already written exams on this. They had their own tests. Yet, they were helping him with his.

He really loved them. And he was greatful for them being willing to try to be in a relationship like this. He had feelings for Luke for as long, as he could think, then he and Jess got together and Danny started to like her too. It was unsual but worked.

“Thank you.”, Danny took the paper and taking a picture with his phone.

Luke sighed, “You look tired.”

“I am.”

Luke smiled softly and reached across the table, taking Danny’s hand and pressing a kiss on top of the back of it.

Danny shivered, “Thank you?”

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

Jess rolled her eyes, “You boys are so cheesy.”

“At least some of us in this relationship need to e romantic, right?”,Luke smirked and gave Jess a playful jab.

Danny smiled and then looked back down at his paper, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“You’ll manage.”, Jess smiled, squeezing his shoulder." I’m sure."

**Author's Note:**

> For two cuties, I met through the fandom <3


End file.
